


Pink Petals

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: Liam couldn't help but fall in love with the the little blond with the pink flower crowns.





	

Liam didn't look like the kind of boy who would be seen, _in public_ carrying a bouquet of pink flowers. He didn't look like the kind of boy who would have a feint smell of roses or lilacs and sometimes lilies on his tight muscle shirts.

No, Liam was the type who wore a black leather jacket that covered his big muscular arms that were littered with tattoos. Big black boots adorned his feet tucked underneath his ripped skinny jeans. His brown hair neatly arranged in a sexy quiff, just the way _he_ liked it...

Niall didn't look like the kind of boy who would hangout in garage, where he could get grease and dirt all over his hands and pretty fuzzy sweaters He didn't seem like the type of boy who could only fall asleep when he was curled up in _his_ t-shirts because they smelled like _him_ ; they smelled like cotton and musk, with a feint smell of motor oil.

No, Niall was the type of boy who wore pink flower crowns and fluffy sweaters over his skinny jeans. The type of boy who wore glossy lip balm that made his perfect pink lips taste like strawberries. And sometimes, he wore just a hint of clear mascara to make his already long blond lashes even longer.

And yet here Liam is, walking down the halls on his very last day of high school, with a bouquet of every type of pink flower he can find, tucked away in his gym bag because tonight, Liam has planned a surprise for his gorgeous little blond...

He turns a corner, and gives his high school one last look before he heads towards the exit. He crosses the crowded parking lot, ignoring the rest of the world around him, and heads to his car, knowing that his fuzzy, pink, floral-princess will be waiting for him with a kiss.

"Princess." Liam smiles down at the blond, pressing his forehead against his. And Niall loves that he has to stand up on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. "Lili!" Niall breathes in his Liam's scent, a scent that had become as familiar as his own. "I missed you." Niall whispers as he nuzzles up closer to the taller man.

"Princess! It's only been a few hours!" "What? I can't miss my Lili?" Niall bats his long lashes. "You, my princess, don't need to miss me, I'm always going to be by your side." The brunette pulls in the blond for a deep, deep kiss. "Ready to go, beautiful?" "You know I'll go anywhere with you, Lili." Niall says playfully.

_And Liam remembers the very moment he saw Niall. It was his first day of high school in a new city. He remembers the school bully Zayn push the blond up against a locker, knocking his books to floor. He saw the little blond try not to shed a tear as he rubbed his back, clearly in pain._

_He remembers the boy's porcelain skin,   And rosy pink cheeks that matched the color of his fuzzy sweater. But what he remembers most of all is those bright blue, blue eyes._

_And he remembers walking up to the blond and asking if he was okay. And their eyes locked and it was like a scene out of an old movie really. Blue met gold for only a moment, though it felt like an eternity._

_He remembers seeing the blond blush, nod his head, gather his things and quickly walk away, leaving a broken flower crown on the ground and pile of pink petals. Liam picked up the crown, in hopes seeing him again, but instead felt his heart sink as the blond scurried off into the crowded hallway. Liam looked down at the broken crown and had an idea._

_The next day, Niall found a pink box sitting by his locker and when he opened the box, he found a beautifully woven crown made of pale pink roses with a note that read, "I just want you to know that you're beautiful, even though I must admire you from a far..."_

_And when Liam spotted the blond later that day, he saw him proudly wearing the crown of roses and somehow, the pale pink petals seemed to enhance his natural beauty. And as Liam walked though the crowded hallways, he failed to notice the blond gazing at him from afar, letting out a sigh as he was lost in a daydream... a dream about Liam. But a guy like that wouldn't go for an guy like Niall, would he?_

_Liam remembers their first real conversation. He had been working a shift at a garage turning wrenches and fixing cars. He remembers that on this particular day, he tried and failed to concentrate on the beautiful old Camaro he was working on; he simply couldn't get the blond out of his thoughts._

_He wondered what it would feel like to press his hand on_ _his_ _check, what it would feel like to press his lips up against the blond's pale pink lips. Liam sighed as he stared off into the distance, but was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the feel of a small hand tapping him on the shoulder._

_He remembers their awkward conversation._ _.._

_"_ _E..excuse me? Ohh." Niall stared up at the brunette and felt a warm feeling spread across his cheeks. "I.. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm here to pick up my car. Is it ready yet?" "Oh.. umm. Let me. Um." Liam wiped his hands off on a rag. "Why don't you have a seat...umm." "Niall. My name is. Niall Horan." Niall blushed "and what's your name?" "Liam. Liam Payne. I uhh am new at school. I'll be right back with your car, Niall."_

_Liam kept sneaking looks over at Niall and couldn't help but laugh as he saw the blond dance to that silly one direction song "what makes you beautiful" (to this day, it's still their song)_ _._

Niall nuzzles in closer to Liam and he feels so safe, so protected, so loved with Liam by his side. Liam may look all tough, with his scruffy facial hair,  tattoos and his leather jacket, but to Niall, he's sweet -- sweet and tough, like a puppy, but like a tough puppy. (that thought makes Niall giggle)

_Niall remembered the day the brunette grabbed Zayn by the back of his shirt and punched him right in the face warning him that the next time he lay a finger on Niall, it would be his last. Niall remember the warm feeling in his chest and the butterflies that fluttered and danced and came alive in his stomach. Niall froze and couldn't believe Liam would do something like that for him._

_"Are you alright, Niall?" Liam said with a worried look on his face. "Y..yes... I..I" Niall couldn't seem to form a sentence and as Liam was about to speak the bell rang and he simply smiled and nodded his head before walking off to class. And that's when Niall saw them; he saw three pink petals fall from the pocket of his leather jacket._ _Niall could feel his heart practically beat_ _out of his chest. Could Liam really be his secret admirer? He decided to come up with his own plan._

 _Niall remembers pacing around the music room after school; he was just that nervous. He slipped the envelope into Liam's locker and all he could do now is wait_ _and hope that Liam feels the_ _same_ _way he feels for Liam._

_And_ _Liam still has the note, even today and will always treasure it. The little envelope had his name on it in bright pink letters and when he opened the envelope, out fell three pale, pink rose petals, with a note telling Liam to meet his "secret admirer" in the music room after school. And Liam ran, not walked down the hall, past the cafeteria, past the gym, up three flights of stairs all the way up to the music room. He remembers throwing the door open to see Niall waiting with a pale pink rose in his hand and a shy smile on his face._

_It was passionate and it was sweet, and it was a lot like a movie really because one minute Niall is shyly playing with a rose and the next Liam is pulling him in for a tender kiss, their first kiss. Liam gets down on his knees and holds Niall's hands, and he's half-joking, half-serious as he makes this grand gesture. "Princess, will you have me as your man, so that I may protect and admire you always?" "You may, Mr. Payne." "Oh please, call me your boyfriend, princess." and before Niall could answer, he felt himself being lifted up and into Liam's arms_ _, giggling madly._

_They were inseparable. If Liam wasn't hanging out in the music room with Niall and Harry and Louis, Niall was keeping Liam company at the garage, telling him funny stories, sometimes even helping Liam fix parts of cars! Of course they fought, what couple doesn't, but even at an early age they knew never to go to bed angry._

Liam stopped the car in front of Niall's house and reminded him to be ready at 7PM for date night. As Liam pulled the car away, he began to get nervous. He pulled over to the side of the road and took a couple of deep breaths. The velvet box in his pocket practically burned a hole through it and all he wanted to do was slip the ring onto Niall's delicate fingers. Liam smiled and set the rest of his plan into motion.

\---  
Liam was so nervous when he opened the door to his house, but he could tell from the wide-eyed look Niall had on his face that he had done a good job. There were just enough candles to light the hallway and stairs. There were just enough pale pink rose petals scattered across the floor to lead Niall up to the big surprise. "D..do you like it princess?" Liam can feel the sweat forming on his palms as he leads Niall up the stairs. "Darling, it's lovely, but why did you go to all of this.. oh wow..." Niall stops in his tracks at the beautiful sight before him. the subtle candlelight seems to play tricks with the eyes over the smooth pale pink rose petals.

Liam painstakingly (he has scars from the thorns to prove it) created a canopy of rose petals. The soft petals hung from pieces of fishing wire, which made it appear as if the petals were floating in space. Before Niall has a chance to take a breath, he's being scooped up into Liam's arms and gently placed on the bed. This time it's Niall who pulls Liam in and they lay back and get lost in the beautiful candlelight.

Liam take a deep breath and he's sweating a bit more than he was before, but he knows that what he's about to do is what he's been wanting to do since the moment he got down on his knees and asked Niall to be his princess.

The brunette turns to his princess and gently cups his cheek and the candlelight makes his blue eyes even brighter, brighter than any fire or a million suns and Liam has to stop himself from having these cliche thoughts because words fail him when he's around Niall; there aren't enough words in the English language to describe how he feels about the blond.

"I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, princess." Liam sits up and Niall follows suit. "My love started out as fascination, then friendship, deep admiration, love and the deepest of devotion. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to protect you, to love you and to make sure that you know just how loved you are every day of your life and if you will have me, Niall James Horan, I would love it if you will do me the honor of marrying me." Liam opens the velvet box, revealing a beautiful pale pink diamond ring, "Will you marry me Niall?" "Yes! Oh god, yes LiLi!" He practically throws himself onto Liam and lets him place the beautiful ring onto his finger. He stares at it and it's too beautiful for words. Niall cups his lover's cheeks in his small hands and kisses him deeply, causing something to stir between his legs...

Niall takes a rose and slowly runs the petals over Niall's lips and it's soft and sensual and it feels like slippery satin against the blond's lips. "Lay back, close your eyes, and let me take care of you, Lili." Niall whispers and he gently rolls Liam onto his back and straddles his waist, making sure to press his already hard length up against his lovers, teasingly moving up and down. (What? He's 18; he can't help but get hard around the man he loves!)

Liam lets out a small moan and Niall  smiles leaning forward to place kisses all along Liam's neck and chest. He gently drags his teeth over Liam's birthmark and right at the point where the bottom of his neck and collarbone meet. "Mmm." Niall leaves marks all over his neck and giggles "You're mine! All mine, mine, mine." "Yes, Princess I'm...ohhh." Niall slowly slithers and snakes the soft rose down his chest as his lips kiss every place the rose touches. He moves lower and lower, until he's kissing the very top of Liam's pants.

And Liam can't wait, he loves the teasing, the slow sensual way Niall moves all over his body, but he wants him, he needs him, he wants to consume the man he is completely devoted to; completely in love with. The brunette tosses his princess about the bed and slowly undresses him. The blond presses the palm of his right hand up against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. Liam rests his hand on top of Niall's and lets the rest of his clothes fall off his perfect body.

And he is as slow as he is gentle while he pushes slowly inside of the blond. He loves the way he feels, the way the blond looks for Liam, just for Liam, only for Liam. Liam the man he will wed. Liam the man who will father their children and in this moment, this perfect moment, they are one body, one entity moving together, moaning together, loving together.

And it's skin on skin, it's intimate, it's moving inside of Niall and pressing kisses all over his flesh. It's slow and it's sensual and it's promises lovers whisper when they are this close, when they are completely connected. And it's moaning too and hitting their highs and it's collapsing into each other's arms.

Liam pulls his beautiful princess in and kisses his forehead. "Will you wear a flower crown on our wedding day, my love?" The blond turns to face Liam "only if you wear one too!" and they both start to laugh. "Niall James" "Yes Liam James?" "I love you." "You love me WHAT?" "I love you, princess." "Damn right I'm your princess!" "No, you're my queen." Liam pulls his love to his chest and they both fall asleep.


End file.
